NO TE DEJARÉ, ERES MÍA
by Narutinachan
Summary: -No te dejaré ir con ese lobo sarnoso, así que no insistas. -¡¿Es que no lo entiendes! - le gritó empezando a llorar de frustración - Yo le amo. No puedo vivir sin él. -¡Tú eres mía! Y mientras viva no voy a permitir semejante cosa. EPÍLOGO AÑADIDO
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ^^

Este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, la idea se me ocurrió de repente y no pude evitar plasmarlos antes de que se me fuera la inspiración. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Por supuesto los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero esta historia es totalmente de mi creación.

**No te dejaré, eres mía.**

Una chica pelinegra corría lo más rápido que podía a través de un frondoso bosque. Tenía que darse prisa, o si no…

Repentinamente una silueta roja y blanca saltó por encima de ella y se puso delante cortándola el paso. Maldita sea. Jamás conseguiría ganarle en velocidad.

-Se acabó el juego. Volvamos a la aldea – habló Inuyasha seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto no es un juego – le contradijo enfadada – No pienso volver para ser tratada como una prisionera.

-No eres ninguna prisionera. Solo te estoy protegiendo.

-No es necesario que me protejas de él. Jamás me haría daño – replico exasperada – Y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que estemos juntos.

-No te dejaré ir con ese lobo sarnoso, así que no insistas – sentenció Inuyasha empezando a enfadarse.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? – le gritó empezando a llorar de frustración – Yo le amo. No puedo vivir sin él.

-¡Tú eres mía! – empezó a gritar también Inuyasha – Y mientras viva no voy a permitir semejante cosa.

-No tienes ningún derecho. Soy mayorcita como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Ya me cansé de esto. Te vienes conmigo y punto – sentenció a la vez que la agarraba por la cintura y la cargaba en su hombro como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. A pesar de los forcejeos de ella consiguió hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Suéltame! – exigió mientras pataleaba y le golpeaba la espalda lo más fuerte que podía – No podrás impedir que estemos juntos. Él vendrá a por mí.

-Si ese sarnoso se atreve a hacer semejante cosa ten por seguro que no saldrá con vida – aseguró Inuyasha con tono serio y amenazante mientras caminaba tranquilamente sin inmutarse por los intentos de su "carga" por liberarse.

-¡Eres un…! – comenzó a decir, pero su reclamo se cortó en cuanto escuchó la voz de alguien.

-¡Inuyasha! – gritó la voz, que cada vez se acercaba más.

Inuyasha se paró en seco y se tensó nada más escucharlo. En cambio la chica sonrió ampliamente al reconocer de quién se trataba.

-¡Estamos aquí!

-Silencio – exigió Inuyasha asustado – ¿O es que quieres que me mate?

El sonido del trotar de un caballo empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Inuyasha trató de huir de allí, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar un caballo montado por una joven vestida de miko apareció entre los árboles.

-Inuyasha, suéltala ahora mismo.

-Pero…

-¡Que la sueltes he dicho!

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío por su amenazante tono y mientras refunfuñaba dejó a la chica que cargaba en el suelo. Esta, al verse libre, corrió rápidamente hacia su salvadora.

-Menos mal que ya has vuelto mamá. Te ha echado de menos. Papá es un tirano – exclamó mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la miko que acababa de bajar de su montura.

-Ya lo sé hija. No te preocupes. Ya estoy aquí – empezó a consolarla mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

Inuyasha trató de aprovechar para huir sigilosamente en ese momento. No quería morir tan joven.

-¡Osuwari!

"Estoy muerto" pesó Inuyasha mientras caía de bruces al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

-Inuyasha, creía que ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Pero Kagome… - se las apañó para decir el peliplateado mientras luchaba contra el hechizo del rosario para poder levantarse.

-Nada de peros. Osuwari – Inuyasha se hundió más profundamente en el suelo y soltó otro quejido de dolor – Nuestra hija puede amar a quien quiera. Osuwari – volvió a decir ante un gruñido de protesta de hanyou – No dejaré que por tu estúpida manía a los lobos le arruines la vida a nuestra niña. ¡Osuwari! – Inuyasha se hundió aún más fuerte en el suelo. Ya estaba a casi un metro bajo tierra.

-Ya es suficiente mamá. No te conviene estresarte demasiado en tú estado – trató de tranquilizarla con un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes Ushio. Yo y tú hermanito estamos perfectamente – le aseguró Kagome dulcemente mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre de seis meses de embarazo - ¿Quedaste con Takuya en el mismo lugar de siempre?

-Sí mamá. Ahora mismo me dirigía allí, pero papá…

-Sí, ya lo sé cariño. No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé del cabezota de tu padre. No hagas esperar más a Takuya, y dale un beso de mi parte – pidió mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Claro – aseguró Ushio feliz devolviéndola el abrazo – Volveré antes de que anochezca, como siempre – dijo para después separarse del abrazo e irse corriendo por el bosque agitando la maño en despedida.

-Ten cuidado – advirtió Kagome, pero su hija ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

Aunque no corría tan rápido como Inuyasha, corría más veloz que una humana corriente. No por nada había adquirido sangre de demonio por parte de su padre. Las lindas orejitas negras que adornaban la cabeza de su hija eran la muestra de ello.

Al oír un gruñido de enfado y frustración a sus espaldas Kagome salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha salir adolorido del agujero en el que se había hundido por tantos "Osuwari".

-¿Estás bien Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome preocupada mientras se acercaba a él, ganándose una mirada de enfado de su parte.

-¿Ahora te atreves a preguntarme que si estoy bien? No pareció preocuparte mucho mi bienestar cuando me estabas mandando al suelo – le reclamó el hanyou a la vez que se ponía de pie y sacudía la tierra de su haori rojo.

-Te lo merecías Inuyasha. No me puedo creer que en mi ausencia impidieras a nuestra hija ir a ver a Takuya. Si no hubiera vuelto antes de tiempo no sé que podría haber pasado. Sé que tú y Kouga tenéis vuestras diferencias, pero ni su hijo ni nuestra hija tienen la culpa de ello. No tenemos derecho a separarlos e impedirles ser felices juntos. Creía que ya te lo había dejado suficientemente claro antes de irme.

-No me fio de ese lobo. Tiene la misma cara de imbécil que su padre. No voy a permitir que le haga algo indecente a mi cachorra. Es mía – recalcó Inuyasha.

-Takuya no es de ese tipo de hombres – aseguró Kagome – Además eres demasiado posesivo Inuyasha. Ushio ya es casi mayor de edad. En algún momento tendremos que dejarla marchar y formar su propia familia. No podemos retenerla para siempre.

-Eso ya lo sé Kagome. Pero solo la dejaré ir con un macho a su altura. Ese lobo no es lo bastante fuerte como para protegerla y mantenerla adecuadamente.

-Takuya va a ser el próximo líder de la manada de lobos. Su fuerza es reconocida por todos y es muy responsable y cuidadoso con Ushio. Si le dieras una oportunidad…

-No dejaré que mi cachorra acabe con una manada de lobos y es mi última palabra – sentenció Inuyasha.

El hanyou y la miko se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos desafiándose con la mirada.

-Mañana invitaremos a Takuya a cenar con nosotros… - empezó a hablar Kagome seriamente.

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Inuyasha en protesta.

-Vendrá a cenar. – repitió sin intimidarse por su reclamo – Serás amable con él, y le darás una oportunidad. Cuando le conozcas bien y dejes de lado tú manía a los lobos, volveremos a hablar de esto. Hasta entonces Ushio y Takuya se seguirán viendo, y si haces algo para impedirlo te sentaré hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Kagome esperó más reclamos por parte del hanyou, pero estos no llegaron. Él se mantenía a unos metros de ella mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Su mirada parecía triste y abatida.

-¿Inuyasha? – habló Kagome, preocupada por su brusca cambio de actitud; pero, antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada más, Inuyasha la dio la espalda y se puso a caminar lentamente.

-Volvamos a la aldea – habló Inuyasha mientras agarraba las riendas del caballo en el que había llegado Kagome y acercándosele para que la miko montara – Debes de estar muy cansada. En tu estado no te conviene sofocarte – siguió diciendo con un tono neutro y sin mirar a la miko a los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome, cada vez más preocupada por su marido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía así. Se comportaba de esa manera siempre que estaba preocupado por algo y quería ocultárselo.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Dejé a Takumi y Sayuri con Shippo. Quién sabe la que habrán liado esos tres solos en casa – siguió hablando, ignorando la pregunta, mientras cogía a Kagome delicadamente por la cintura y la subía encima del caballo.

-Inuyasha…

-Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo ese médico de tu mundo? – la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar de hablar a la vez que cogía las riendas del caballo y tiraba de ellas para que este empezara a caminar - ¿Está bien nuestro cachorro?

-¡Ya deja de intentar cambiar de tema! – gritó Kagome enfadada para después saltar del caballo mientras este caminaba. Debido a lo precipitada de su acción, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces al suelo. Pero unos brazos protectores la envolvieron e impidieron que se hiciera ningún daño.

-¡No hagas cosas tan temerarias! ¡Recuerda que llevas un cachorro en tu vientre!

-¡La culpa es tuya por ignorarme! – gritó Kagome a la vez que, aprovechando su cercanía, agarraba su cara entre sus manos y le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos. Todo su enfado se disipo al percatarse de su mirada abatida – Dime qué te pasa, Inuyasha. Por favor – pidió mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla.

Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo, con cuidado de no lastimar al cachorro que crecía en el vientre de su mujer, y ocultó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-Tengo miedo, Kagome – reconoció.

Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante semejante confesión. El orgulloso Inuyasha reconociendo que tenía miedo de algo. Eso no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

-No quiero que a nuestra pequeña le pase lo mismo que a mí en el pasado. No quiero que nadie la haga sentirse inferior por tener solo una parte de demonio. Si permanece a mi lado yo puedo encargarme de protegerla de todo eso, pero si se marcha con esa manada de lobos ya no podré hacerlo. Ella no es consciente de lo dolorosas que pueden resultar las miradas de desprecio de los demás. ¿Y si el resto de los lobos de la manada la rechazan por ser quien es? ¿Y si se siente excluida? No estoy convencido de que ese enclenque lobo sarnoso pueda protegerla de algo así. Ella ante todo es nuestra cachorra. No quiero que se sienta sola o abandonada.

-Inuyasha – le interrumpió Kagome a la vez que le agarraba de las mejillas y le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente – Ni Kouga, ni Ayame, ni Takuya permitirían que Ushio se sintiera así en la manada. Ellos la aprecian mucho, y el resto de la manada tampoco son así de machistas con los que no son de sangre youkai pura – al ver que Inuyasha iba a reclamar nuevamente se apresuró en decir -: Además Ushio nunca va estar sola. Aunque se valla con la manada de lobos, siempre sabrá que puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea. No es como si se fuera a ir a otro continente, solo se iría a la montaña, y podríamos vernos todos los días si quisiéramos. Al igual que lo hacen Takuya y ella.

Inuyasha no estaba aún del todo convencido, pero parecía estar meditando las palabras de la miko. Eso es lo que animó a Kagome a seguir ablando.

-Siempre vamos a estar allí para ella. Siempre. Pero no podemos mantenerla siempre a nuestra vera. Debemos dejarla crecer y formar una familia con la persona que ama. Estar con ella, apoyarla en sus decisiones y ayudarla a elegir el camino correcto siempre va a ser nuestro deber como padres. Pero no podemos decidir su vida por ella. Tenemos que permitirla ser feliz.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome seriamente, meditando sus palabras. Después de unos segundos suspiró pesadamente con tono cansado.

-Está bien. Le daré una oportunidad a ese lobo. Tiene mi permiso para venir a cenar mañana – cedió con tono de fastidio.

-No te vas a arrepentir Inuyasha. Ya verás como Takuya es un buen chico…

-Pero tendrá que convencerme de que puede proteger a mi cachorra – la cortó con tono serio – Mañana cuando venga pelearemos y me tendrá que demostrar que es lo bastante fuerte como para que deje a mi cachorra a su cuidado.

-Pero Inuyasha… - empezó a quejarse Kagome.

-Pero nada Kagome – la volvió a cortar el hanyou con tono autoritario – Si quiere una oportunidad tiene que demostrarme que la merece. Son mis condiciones, y con esto no voy a ceder – al ver la cara de preocupación y disconformidad de su mujer añadió -: Y no te preocupes, no le mataré ni heriré de gravedad. No será una pelea a muerte, solo tiene que demostrarme que puede sustituirme en la tarea de protegerla. No sería tan burro como para matarle delante de Ushio.

Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron con su duelo de miradas durante unos segundos. Hasta que Kagome suspiró rendida y frustrada, para después abrazar más estrechamente al hanyou y recostar su cabeza en su fuerte hombro.

-Cómo puedes ser tan cabezota y testarudo – habló, y antes de que a Inuyasha le diera tiempo a reclamar continuó diciendo -: Está bien Inuyasha. Tendrás tu ridículo duelo contra Takuya.

-No es ridículo – contradijo Inuyasha con tono cabreado mientras inconscientemente llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la miko y afianzaba el abrazo – Para entablar alianzas de este tipo con otros machos es necesario que se realicen este tipo de peleas para asegurarse de que aquel con el que lo realizas es digno de ello. Es una costumbre entre demonios.

-¿Desde cuándo entiendes tú de costumbres de demonios? – preguntó escéptica.

-Desde siempre.

-Pues no recuerdo que te batieras con nadie cuando decidiste casarte conmigo.

-Claro que sí…

-La pelea con Kouga no cuenta – le interrumpió – Me refiero a que no tuviste que pelear con nadie de mi familia para demostrar que me merecías.

-Tú familia nunca se mostró en desacuerdo con nuestra relación. Además de que no creí cortés retar a tu abuelo a una pelea. No quería ser el responsable de alguno más de sus achaques.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír divertida al imaginarse a Inuyasha blandiendo a Colmillo de acero frente a su abuelo mientras este no paraba de lanzarle pergaminos viejos e inservibles gritando: "¡Fuera de aquí espíritu del mal!"

-Sí, hubiese sido la pelea del siglo – reconoció Kagome con tono sarcástico y divertido, para después dejar de reír y volver a mirar seriamente al hanyou – Tan solo recuerda tu promesa, no le hagas más daño del necesario a Takuya; y recuerda avisarle de tus intenciones antes de lanzarte sobre él. Siempre has sido demasiado impulsivo.

-No siempre – la contradijo el hanyou a la vez se acercaba al cuello de su mujer y comenzaba a olisquearlo.

Los leves roces de la nariz del hanyou ascendiendo lentamente por su cuello hicieron que Kagome se estremeciera y suspirara ligeramente de placer. Escuchó a Inuyasha reír traviesamente ante su reacción para después continuar con su lento recorrido por su cuello.

Kagome no entendía cómo podía atreverse a decir que no era impulsivo cuando siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana cuando le venía en gana sin pararse a meditar. Como en ese mismo momento. Se había propuesto hacerla suspirar de placer y allí estaba, empezando a darla ahora también leves besos en el cuello sin importarle nada más. Aunque la leve o nula resistencia de la miko ante ello también podía ser un factor a considerar.

-¿Cómo que no? Siempre haces lo que te da la gana – se las apañó para decir Kagome entre suspiros, enredando los sedosos cabellos del hanyou entre sus dedos y abrazándole del cuello.

-No siempre – repitió Inuyasha sin prestar atención al reclamo – Si hubiese sido más impulsivo, habría confesado mis sentimientos por ti antes y podría haber disfrutado de mi vida junto a ti mucho antes. Fui un estúpido y un ciego.

-En eso no te voy a quitar la razón – admitió Kagome, aunque cada vez podía prestar menos atención a las palabras de su pareja. Este ahora se dedicaba a lamer y mordisquear levemente su cuello como si se tratara del mayor manjar del mundo. La respiración de la miko era cada vez más agitada, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. La estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto dominio sobre ella?

Inuyasha ascendió por el cuello de Kagome hasta llegar a sus labios y la besó profundamente; con pasión, pero también ternura.

Ante lo intenso que se estaba volviendo el beso Kagome sintió sus piernas ceder, pero el firme agarre que mantenía su hanyou evitó que se desplomara. Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire.

Inuyasha, con la respiración jadeante, volvió a dirigir su boca al cuello de Kagome para acariciar levemente con los colmillos una marca de mordedora que ella tenía la parte baja de su cuello.

-Eres mía – habló Inuyasha con una voz ronca y gutural al sentir el estremecimiento de placer de su mujer cuando rozó la cicatriz que conservaba desde que la marco la primera noche que la hizo suya.

-Sí, Inuyasha. Yo seré siempre tuya. Eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar.

Después de esas palabras se volvieron a besar con pasión.

Inuyasha aceptaría que sus cachorros se marcharan a hacer su propia vida en el momento indicado, pero jamás dejaría escapar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Ella siempre iba a estar allí para él. Eso le reconfortaba en sobremanera, y le hacía sentirse la persona, o en este caso el hanyou, más afortunado del mundo.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Inuyasha cogió a su mujer en brazos en un rápido movimiento y comenzó a caminar decididamente en dirección al bosque.

-Espera Inuyasha. ¿Qué pasa con el caballo? – preguntó Kagome cuando recuperó el aliento y se percató de que el hanyou corría con ella en brazos por el bosque.

-No me fio de que no te vuelvas a caer de esa cosa. Luego mandaré a alguien a por él.

-Pero Inuyasha, Kaede se enfadará si se entera de que dejé a su caballo solo en el bosque…

-No tiene por qué enterarse – la interrumpió Inuyasha – Además, ahora no vamos a la aldea.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Kagome sorprendida. Entonces, ¿a dónde la llevaba?

-No pensarás dejarme con las ganas después de tanta provocación – habló Inuyasha antes de que la diera tiempo a preguntar.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome se percató de la mirada intensa y hambrienta del hanyou y de las marcas moradas que surcaban sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto ligeramente salvaje. Kagome se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de esos brillantes orbes dorados que parecían querer devorarla solo con la mirada. Inuyasha siempre se ponía así cuando ellos iban a…

-Iremos a la cabaña del bosque. No quiero que lo hagamos en cualquier parte por tu estado. Así que pórtate bien y no me provoques para que pueda aguantar sin hacerte mía hasta que lleguemos.

Kagome se sonrojó aún más al ver confirmadas sus sospechas por las palabras del hanyou. Era increíble la libertad con la que hablaba de esos temas al despertar sus instintos youkai cuando normalmente era tan tímido. La miko no pudo evitar excitarse al pensar lo que pasaba siempre que él entraba en ese estado, lo que la hacía sentir…

-¡Maldita sea Kagome! – exclamó Inuyasha al llegarle a la nariz el olor de la excitación de su hembra.

Inuyasha paro su carrera bruscamente y acorraló a Kagome contra el tronco de un árbol. Ella tan solo alcanzó a soltar un breve gritito de sorpresa antes de que sus labios se vieran sellados por el hanyou.

La forma en la que Inuyasha gruñía y rasgaba su ropa de miko con las garras le hacían verse como un demonio más que como un humano. Pero Kagome no tenía ningún miedo; sabía que él jamás, en ninguna de sus transformaciones, la haría daño. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo le correspondió al beso y se dejó hacer.

Al parecer no iban a poder llegar hasta la cabaña.

**FIN**

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Puede que el final os haya dejado con ganas de algo más, pero es este fic quería centrarme en la vida familiar de Kagome e Inuyasha unos años después de la destrucción de la perla de Shikon. Ya tengo en mente otros fanfics en los que no os dejaré con las ganas de un poco más de acción ¬w¬

De todos modos si queréis que haga una especie de continuación de este fic, ambientada unos meses después para saber si Inuyasha aceptó finalmente al pretendiente de su hija, hacédmelo saber en vuestros reviews.

Tengo en mente hacer un fanfic más extenso de Inuyasha, que empezaría un tiempo después de la muerte de Kykio en el monte Hakurei. También saldrían personajes nuevos, relacionados con el pasado de Inuyasha, antes de que él conociera a Kykio, y se mostraría cómo evolucionó la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

De todos modos, antes de esto, tengo a medio hacer otros fics cortos de Inuyasha que iré subiendo; espero que os animéis también a leerlos.

Hasta la próxima ^^


	2. Epílogo Parte 1

Hola a todos ^^

Esta es la continuación del fanfic. Ya la había subido hace tiempo en otro fic distinto llamado _ELLA TAMBIÉN ES MÍA_. Pero después de pensar que puede que haya gente que no se haya enterado de esto y estuviesen esperando la continuación he decidido actualizarlo también en este fic.

Repito, esto no es nada nuevo. Simplemente lo estoy publicando también aquí para que los que no se hayan enterado de la continuación a parte puedan leerlo.

**Epílogo Parte 1**

-¡Maldito lobo sarnoso! – maldijo Inuyasha por millonésima vez.

La pequeña bebé pelinegra, que hasta entonces había dormido plácidamente en sus brazos, se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila cachorra – la arrulló Inuyasha cariñosamente, dejando de inmediato su enfado de lado -. No pasa nada. Papá está aquí para protegerte.

La pequeña, que apenas tenía un año de edad, dejó de llorar al instante para mostrarle una radiante sonrisa y se puso a jugar con el rosario que colgaba del cuello del hanyou.

-Papá, ¿ya ha terminado? – preguntó adormilado un niño de ocho años.

-No, todavía no. – le respondió -. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco como tú hermana? – añadió a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza a la niña que estaba tumbada sobre la hierba cerca de ellos -. Yo te avisaré cuando todo acabe.

-Yo soy un hombre. No soy tan débil como Sayuri – dijo el niño, tratando inútilmente de ocultar lo cansado que estaba.

-¡¿A quién llamas débil? – exclamó Sayuri dándole a su hermano un fuerte capón en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú no estabas dormida? – dijo el niño cabreado y sobándose la cabeza por lo fuerte que había sido el golpe.

-Sí, lo estaba. Pero me habéis despertado.

-Entonces sigue durmiendo y no molestes.

-¿Qué has dicho, Takumi? – gritó Sayuri, dándole al nombrado otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Abusona! Agradece que eres chica y no puedo golpearte, que si no ya te habría dado tú merecido.

-No te contengas porque sea chica, que se defenderme perfectamente yo solita.

Al segundo siguiente ya estaban los dos revolcándose en la hierba, tirándose del pelo y arañándose el uno al otro.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente. Ya se estaba cansando de que esos dos siempre se estuvieran peleando por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Hikari, la pequeña bebé, parecía divertirse mucho viendo a sus hermanos pelearse; prueba de ello eran sus risotadas y las palmitas que daba mientras los miraba.

Finalmente Inuyasha se cansó. Con tantos gritos no le dejaban oír lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabaña. Así que depositó con cuidado a Hikari en el suelo, se dirigió hacia sus dos hijos y los levantó en volandas a uno con cada mano para separarles.

-¡Ya está bien los dos!

-Ha empezado él – dijo Sayuri señalando acusadoramente a su hermano.

-Fue ella quien me pegó – se defendió este.

-Porque tú me insultaste.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! – les cortó Inuyasha cabreado.

La pequeña Hikari observaba su discusión sentada en el suelo con una gran sonrisa y dando palmadas con las manitas.

Después de un rato la situación se calmó. Takumi y Sayuri, agotados por su pelea, se quedaron dormidos tumbados sobre la hierba uno al lado del otro. Sus negras y largas cabelleras se extendían sobre el pasto. Inuyasha, que se había sentado a su lado cargando de nuevo a la pequeña Hikari, suspiró aliviado. Lidiar con las peleas de sus cachorros le resultaba más difícil que pelear con cien youkais a la vez. Miró de reojo a los dos pequeños con expresión de enfado, pero al ver sus tranquilos y pacíficos rostros durmientes olvidó su enojo para sonreír cariñosamente. Eran un par de diablillos, pero eran sus cachorros.

Depositó a Hikari en su regazo mientras se quitaba su haori y arropaba a Takumi y Sayuri con él. Esa noche hacía algo de frío, y no quería que se enfermaran.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a tu faceta paternal, Inuyasha – dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha en principio se sobresaltó, pero enseguida reconoció de quién se trataba. Se limitó a voltearse un poco y darle un capón.

-Oye, ¿por qué has hecho eso? – se lamentó sobándose la cabeza -. No entiendo por qué sigues tratándome como si aún fuera un crio.

-Porque lo eres, Shippo – se limitó a responder el hanyou, cargando de nuevo a Hikari en brazos; la cual saludaba a Shippo con su manita sonriéndole -. No importa lo mucho que crezcas. Para mí siempre vas a ser un crío.

-¡Yo ya no soy ningún crio! – se defendió a la vez que se sentaba enfurruñado al lado de Inuyasha. Este le miró de reojo.

Era cierto que Shippo había crecido. Era un youkai zorro en plena adolescencia, sus rasgos ya no eran tan aniñados y su estatura ya casi era igual a la de Kagome. Ya no se podía decir que fuera un crío con todas las letras, pero seguía comportándose como si lo fuera. Su actitud era inmadura e infantil, y no podía confiar en él para que cuidara de sus cachorros sin arriesgarse de que en el proceso sucediera algún desastre.

Un grito de dolor, procedente de la cabaña que tenían a sus espaldas, resonó en el lugar. Inuyasha se tensó de inmediato y giró para ver con gesto preocupado hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Se sentía tan impotente. Él debería estar ahí dentro, apoyando a su cachorra en este momento tan difícil para ella.

-¿Por qué no te asomas a ver cómo va? Yo puedo quedarme con los niños. – se ofreció Shippo ante la evidente preocupación del hanyou.

-Ni que estuviera loco. Yo no te dejaría al cuidado de ninguno de mis cachorros por nada del mundo. – dijo Inuyasha con tono serio y amenazante y abrazando a la pequeña Hikari protectoramente en un acto reflejo -. Aún no se me olvida el día que prendiste fuego a la casa con los cachorros dentro.

-Fue un accidente – se apresuró a defenderse Shippo -. ¿Verdad pequeña? ¿A que quieres venir con tu tío Shippo? – preguntó sonriendo a la bebé.

-Tío Shippo – habló Hikari sonriendo y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el nombrado.

-¿Ves? Ella me quiere.

-De ninguna manera. Ella es mía. – sentenció Inuyasha, ocultando a la pequeña de la vista del kitsune.

-Di lo que quieras. Pero seguro que ahora mismo yo podría proteger a la pequeña Hikari mejor que tú – refunfuñó Shippo, cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

Inuyasha le miró de reojo con gesto amenazante, pero no pudo contradecir sus palabras. No esa noche.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas? – habló otro hombre acercándose al grupo.

-Miroku, ya regresaste. Tardaste mucho – le reprendió Shippo.

-Lo siento, pero es que ese demonio me dio más problemas de lo que pensaba. Como está vez no vino Inuyasha conmigo a ayudarme…

-¿Acaso me estás culpando de tus torpezas? – le cortó Inuyasha cabreado.

-No, para nada. – se apresuró en corregirse el monje -. Tan solo quería decir que para ti derrotar a ese monstruo hubiese sido pan comido.

-Keh. Por supuesto que sí. – dijo Inuyasha con tono engreído -. Ahora mismo no hay ningún youkai que pudiera hacerme frente.

Otro grito resonó en el lugar, haciendo que todos se giraran a ver hacia la cabaña con gesto preocupado, sobre todo Inuyasha.

-Tenía la esperanza de que terminara antes de que llegara la noche – habló el monje.

-Yo también – concordó Shippo -. Pero estas cosas no se pueden apresurar.

Inuyasha permaneció callado, con una expresión preocupada y seria; mientras Hikari sonreía, ajena al ambiente de preocupación que la rodeaba. La pequeña estiró sus manitas hacía la parte superior de la cabeza de su padre, buscando las orejitas de perro con las que tanto la gustaba jugar, pero no consiguió agarrar nada. Esa noche era luna nueva, y eso era precisamente lo que tenía tan preocupado a Inuyasha. Su cachorra, Ushio, también perdía sus poderes de hanyou en luna nueva, y se había puesto de parto precisamente esa noche. Con su forma humana le iba a resultar todo más difícil y doloroso. ¿Y si la faltaban las fuerzas? ¿Y si moría? Un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo. No. Su cachorra era fuerte, e iba a poder con eso. Además Kagome, Sango y Rin estaban dentro con ella asistiendo el parto, no iban a permitir que nada saliera mal, cuidarían de ella.

-¿Dónde está Takuya? – preguntó el monje, sacando al hanyou de sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién le importa ese lobo pulgoso? – dijo Inuyasha cabreado y fulminando al monje con la mirada.

-Bueno, es el padre – respondió Miroku sin dejarse amedrentar -. Lo suyo es que esté presente en el parto.

-Y lo está – habló Shippo antes de que a Inuyasha le diera tiempo a gritar algún otro improperio -. Ahora mismo está dentro de la cabaña apoyando a Ushio en el parto.

-¡Ese lobo pulgoso no tendría que estar ahí, debería ser yo el que la apoyara! – explotó Inuyasha completamente cabreado.

-¿Y no podrían estar los dos dentro? En estos momentos difíciles cuanto más apoyo mejor – argumentó sabiamente el monje.

-Keh – se limitó a responder Inuyasha y apartando su mirada del monje.

Shippo se acercó a Miroku y se puso a susurrarle en la oreja:

-Lo que pasa es que Kagome no le deja entrar.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el monje sorprendido, en el mismo tono susurrante.

Shippo puso los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta a su pregunta fuera obvia.

-Tú solo imagínate a Inuyasha y Takuya en la misma habitación en una situación de tanta tensión.

Miroku miró de reojo al hanyou mientras meditaba las palabras de Shippo.

Inuyasha, que no podía oír sus susurros al haber perdido sus finas orejas caninas, había decidido ignorarles, y en ese momento aupaba a la pequeña Hikari mientras la hablaba.

-¿Quién te protege cachorra? – preguntó Inuyasha en un tono cariñoso, el cual el monje tan solo le había visto utilizar hacia Kagome y sus hijos.

-Papá – respondió Hikari sin dudar mientras reía.

-¿Y los lobos? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-Son malos – dijo Hikari haciendo un mohín de enfado.

-Esa es mi cachorra – exclamó Inuyasha orgulloso para después ponerse a hacerla cosquillas en la barriga para que se riera.

-Ya veo – susurró Miroku -. Inuyasha y Takuya estarían todo el tiempo peleando y discutiendo; y en vez de tranquilizar a Ushio lo que harían sería ponerla de los nervios.

-Veo que lo has comprendido. Por eso Kagome le echó nada más empezar. Tendrías que haber visto el berrinche que montó Inuyasha. Yo me tuve que ir para que no me reventara los tímpanos con sus insultos ni le diera por patearme para desquitarse. Después se sentó en frente de la cabaña con los niños y desde entonces no se ha querido mover de aquí. Mira que es cabezota, hasta ha hecho dormir a los niños a la intemperie.

-Ya dejad de secretear como marujas – les reprendió Inuyasha, sobresaltándoles -. Hikari tiene que dormirse de una vez y vosotros no la dejáis con vuestra cháchara.

Miroku sonrió de medio lado. A pesar de su expresión y tono amenazantes, Inuyasha acunaba suavemente a Hikari contra su pecho para que se durmiera. Desde que se había casado con Kagome, y sobre todo desde que nacieron sus hijos, Inuyasha se había ido ablandando más y más. Cuando aún viajaban en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon habría sido incapaz de imaginarse a Inuyasha acunando a un bebé para que se durmiera, de hecho se hubiera reído de cualquiera que hubiese sugerido algo similar sobre el rudo y terco hanyou. Viéndole ahora podía asegurar que estar al lado de Kagome le había hecho mucho bien.

-Está bien Inuyasha, no hace falta que te enojes – habló el monje, saliendo de sus pensamientos, para después levantarse del suelo -. De todos modos ya me tengo que ir. No quiero dejar a mis hijos solos más tiempo.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte – trató de tranquilizarle Shippo -. Sango le pidió a la anciana Kaede se encargara de ellos.

-¿La anciana Kaede no está ayudando en el parto? – preguntó Miroku, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Por supuesto que no – le respondió Inuyasha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede tiene mucha experiencia…

-Sí, pero ya está chocheando – le cortó el hanyou -. No iba a permitir que ella la atendiera a riesgo de que en vez de sacarla el cachorro la extirpara las tripas. Después de todo esa anciana ya hace tiempo que debería estar muerta.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan irrespetuosamente de la anciana Kaede? – le reprendió el monje incrédulo.

-Yo solo digo la verdad. Kagome se puede encargar perfectamente de ello, confío en ella – dijo Inuyasha en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica.

-Ya déjalo Miroku – intervino Shippo al ver que el monje tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo -. Es inútil. Nadie puede con él cuando se pone así de cabezota, y menos cuando tiene que ver con Kagome o alguno de sus hijos.

Miroku miró por unos segundos la expresión decida de Inuyasha para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Está bien, tú sabrás lo que haces – dijo con tono cansado y rendido -. De todos modos yo me voy. No quiero que Kaede se tenga que ocupar sola de todos mis hijos – añadió para luego voltearse y empezar a andar hacia su cabaña.

-¿Ves? Tú tampoco te fías de ella – dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón, pero Miroku ni siquiera se volteó por sus palabras, sino que siguió tranquilamente su camino -. No quiere reconocerlo, pero sabe tan bien como yo que esa anciana ya tiene un pié en la tumba – añadió dirigiéndose a Shippo.

El kitsune tampoco le respondió; se limitó a recostarse sobre la hierba usando sus brazos de almohada y cerrando los ojos. Inuyasha bufó molesto al sentirse ignorado. Pero decidió ignorarle también y siguió acunando a su pequeña, la cual ya estaba medio dormida.

Así la noche siguió su curso. Inuyasha se mantuvo despierto, escuchando los gritos y gemidos de dolor procedentes de la cabaña y los pasos de la gente que iba de un lado a otro dentro de ella. Sango salió un par de veces para coger agua limpia del río cercano, pero no se paró a responder a las preguntas del angustiado hanyou. La noche se le estaba haciendo eterna, y la incertidumbre ante lo que podría estar pasando con su cachorra hacía que la espera fuera aún peor. Se sentía impotente. Lo único que conseguía aliviar algo su angustia era ver a sus otros cachorros durmiendo apaciblemente cerca de él y los pequeños bracitos de Hikari que le abrazaban mientras dormía. Le tranquilizaba saber que por lo menos ellos estaban a salvo y cerca de él para poder cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo mal. Ese era su único consuelo en esos momentos. Si no estaba seguro de que ya hubiera entrado a la fuerza en la cabaña para estar con su cachorra destrozando alguna pared con Colmillo de Acero o algo peor.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaba cerca el amanecer, Rin salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mi cachorra está bien? – preguntó Inuyasha precipitadamente, incapaz de controlar su ansiedad.

-No se preocupe – le cortó Rin sin dejar de sonreír -. Ushio y su bebé están perfectamente. Todo ha salido bien.

-¿Entonces por qué ha tardado tanto? – preguntó Inuyasha demandante, aún sin creerse del todo sus palabras.

-Ushio no acababa de dilatar bien y el bebé no tenía espacio suficiente para salir. Kagome tuvo que hacerle beber una de sus infusiones especiales para ayudarla a dilatar. Pero como ya le he dicho todo ha salido bien. Es normal que eso pasara al tratarse de un parto prematuro. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Seguro?

Rin asintió.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente y sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar del alivio, pero se contuvo.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-Claro. Pero por favor no la altere mucho, necesita descansar – dijo Rin con tono preocupado.

Inuyasha no respondió. Se limitó a levantarse del sitio con la dormida Hikari en brazos y entró en la cabaña. Rin decidió que lo mejor era quedarse fuera para dejarles intimidad y así vigilar a Takumi y Sayuri que aún dormían plácidamente sobre el pasto.

Lo primero que hizo Inuyasha al entrar en la cabaña fue buscar a Ushio con la mirada, encontrándola recostada en un futon y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su ahora marido, Takuya. Por lo pausada y tranquila de su respiración podía asegurar que dormía profundamente, y no era para menos después del esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer.

Después de asegurarse de que Ushio estaba a salvo, Inuyasha se fijó en que Sango estaba en un rincón, recogiendo los utensilios que habían utilizado durante el parto. Kagome estaba sentada de rodillas al lado de su cachorra, velando también por su sueño, y cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. ¿Acaso era…?

-Inuyasha – dijo Kagome llamando su atención -. Acércate a verla. Es preciosa.

Inuyasha, que hasta el momento había permanecido en el umbral de la puerta, se acercó a su mujer y se sentó a su lado. Kagome apartó un poco la manta que cubría a criatura que llevaba en brazos y se la acercó a Inuyasha para que la viera bien. En efecto era una bebe hermosa. Una pequeña mata de pelo negro la cubría la cabecita, y se veía sana. Inuyasha se enorgulleció; no esperaba menos de su cachorra, había dado a luz a una criatura bien hermosa.

Inuyasha sintió que Hikari se movía en sus brazos y extendía una de sus manitas hacia la recién nacida. No se había dado cuanta de en qué momento se había despertado.

-Bonita – dijo Hikari sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la otra bebe con suavidad.

-Sí cariño, es muy bonita – concordó Kagome sonriendo también -. Pero ahora es muy pequeña, aún más pequeña que tú cariño, así que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con ella. ¿Tú vas a ayudar a cuidarla?

Hikari asintió enérgicamente antes de decir:

-Y papá tambén.

-Claro que sí pequeña, yo también la voy a proteger – dijo Inuyasha.

-No será necesario. Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de protegerla – intervino Takuya con tono serio, hablando por primera vez desde que entró Inuyasha.

-Tú a callar lobo sarnoso. – espetó Inuyasha cabreado -. Bastante que al final permití que mi cachorra fuera tú compañera. Ni aún ahora entiendo bien por qué consentí semejante cosa. Pero lo que tengo claro es que mientras sea vulnerable no voy a quitarle el ojo de encima a la cría de mi cachorra.

-Ella es mi cachorra, maldita sea. Yo seré quien decida sobre ella. – sentenció Takuya con tono decidido.

Inuyasha y Takuya se desafiaron con la mirada. Tal parecía que iba a comenzar una nueva pelea entre ellos. Kagome estaba pensando en qué hacer para tratar de evitar lo inevitable cuando Shippo, Takumi y Sayuri entraron por la puerta. Shippo debió de adivinar nada más entrar cuál era la situación, porque se apresuró a decir:

-Valla Inuyasha, así que por fin eres abuelo.

-¿Abuelo? – repitió Inuyasha mirando confuso a Shippo.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, al parecer aquello había descolocado lo suficiente a Inuyasha como para que olvidara su disputa con Takuya. Aunque la sorprendió que Inuyasha aún no hubiera pensado en el hecho de que iba a ser abuelo. Era tan despistado…

-Sí, abuelo – repitió Shippo haciéndose el inteligente – Tú cachorra a tenido una hija, que es tú nieta. Por lo tanto eso te convierte en abuelo.

Mientras Inuyasha procesaba la información Takumi y Sayuri se acercaron para ver a la recién nacida emocionados.

-Entonces ya soy tía – exclamó Sayuri emocionada, tocando una de las manitas de la bebe.

-Y yo tío. Que guay.

Cuando Inuyasha finamente lo comprendió también se sintió emocionado, pero la idea de que le llamaran abuelo seguía sin gustarle.

-Oye. ¿Cómo voy a ser abuelo si no soy ningún anciano? – le dijo Inuyasha a Shippo con un tono un poco enojado.

-Si ese es el problema no te preocupes. Cuando amanezca y vuelvas a tener el pelo canoso todo estará solucionado – le respondió Shippo burlonamente.

Todos se rieron a excepción de Inuyasha; al cual le aparecieron un par de venitas palpitantes en la frente.

-¡Yo no tengo canas! – exclamó Inuyasha completamente cabreado -. El blanco es mi color natural de cabello.

-Sí, eso es lo que quieres hacernos creer. Pero eso no lo podemos saber. ¿A quién no le saldrían canas después de pasarse clavado en un árbol cincuenta años?

-¡Espera que te atrape Shippo! ¡Esta vez sí que te voy a matar!– exclamó Inuyasha empezando a correr de un lado a otro de la cabaña detrás de Shippo, cargando a Hikari con un solo brazo y intentando atizar a Shippo con el otro. Hikari parecía estárselo pasando genial con las piruetas de su padre, porque no paraba de reír.

Kagome quería mandar al suelo a Inuyasha con un "Osuwari" para que parara, pero no podía hacerlo mientras cargara a la pequeña Hikari. El hanyou había aprendido muy bien a utilizar a su hija como seguro de vida.

-Corre Shippo, no dejes que te atrape – dijo Sayuri.

-Sí, como te atrape ahora de verdad que te va a matar – concordó Takumi.

-¿Vosotros de qué lado estáis? – les gritó Inuyasha.

-Del lado de salvar mi vida. Un buen lado – le respondió Shippo mientras corría esquivando golpes.

La persecución terminó cuando Inuyasha se paró en seco después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Sango? – preguntó Inuyasha cabreado y sobándose la cabeza mientras Shippo aprovechaba la ocasión para salir de la cabaña y escapar de su perseguidor.

-Porque eres un inconsciente y un inmaduro al estar correteando así por la cabaña como si fueras un crio; si al final hasta has despertado a Ushio, y necesita descansar – le reprendió la exterminadora aún con el Hiraikotsu alzado.

Inuyasha se giró a ver comprobando que, como le había dicho Sango, Ushio estaba despierta, aunque aún se mantenía recostada en la misma postura. Takuya y Kagome le estaban lanzando una mirada asesina que le prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Lo siento cachorra, de verdad no quería despertarte – se apresuró en disculparse Inuyasha para después volver a sentarse al lado de Kagome.

-No te preocupes papá. Después de todo tú no puedes parar quieto, y me gusta que seas así. – dijo Ushio sonriendo -. Si actuaras de otra forma ya me estaría preguntando quién me había cambiado a mi padre – añadió con tono burlón, haciendo que todos se rieran menos Inuyasha.

-Eso no es cierto. ¡Y dejad de reíros! – gritó Inuyasha.

Al instante después los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la cabaña. Ya había amanecido. Los cuerpos de Inuyasha, Ushio, Takumi y Sayuri pulsaron. A cada uno de ellos les salió un par de orejitas de perro en la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, les crecieron los colmillos, sus manos se convirtieron en garras y su cabello se volvió blanco, menos el de Ushio que seguía siendo negro. Kagome miró a la recién nacida que tenía en brazos y comprobó que su aspecto también había cambiado con el amanecer.

-Al parecer esta pequeña también perderá sus poderes las noches de luna nueva – dijo Kagome, llamando la atención de todos.

Todos rodearon a Kagome para ver los cambios de la recién nacida. Su cabello seguía siendo negro, pero había un par de orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza. También le había salido una cola de lobo como la de su padre, solo que esta era negra, y sus manitas eran ahora pequeñas garras. Unos segundos después de la transformación la pequeña bebé comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué la pasa? – preguntó Ushio preocupada mientras cogía a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre para acunarla ella misma. Takuya también parecía preocupado -. ¿Por qué llora? ¿Es que tiene hambre?

-No, no es eso. Pero tranquila, es normal – se apresuró en tranquilizarla Kagome -. A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo contigo y con tus hermanos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó Takuya.

-Los poderes que le confiere su sangre youkai han sido activados por primera vez – comenzó a explicar Inuyasha -. Sus sentidos se han agudizado, y percibe todo de forma más intensa. Los olores, los sonidos… Se siente intimidada porque sus sentidos están siendo estimulados más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-¿No podemos hacer nada para aliviarla? – preguntó Ushio acunando a su hija en un intento de que dejara de llorar.

-No te preocupes, solo dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a todas esas nuevas sensaciones. ¿Ves? Ya empieza a calmarse – dijo Kagome.

La recién nacida seguía gimoteando de vez en cuando, pero ya no lloraba como antes.

-Menos mal. – Ushio suspiró aliviada -. Tranquila pequeña, ya ha pasado todo.

-Por ahora sí, pero las próximas veces que vuelva a adquirir o perder sus poderes en sus transformaciones se volverá a asustar – la advirtió Inuyasha.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Ushio preocupándose otra vez.

-Solo será las primeras veces, hasta que se acostumbre a esos bruscos cambios en su organismo – la tranquilizó Kagome -. Solo tenéis que estar con ella para que os sienta cerca y se tranquilice, que sepa que no pasa nada malo.

-Por eso no te preocupes. No me voy a separar nunca de su lado – dijo Ushio, sonriendo cariñosamente a su hija.

-Y yo también estaré siempre con las dos. Así que todo irá bien – aseguró Takuya.

Inuyasha gruñó. Al parecer tenía intenciones de discutírselo e iniciar una nueva pelea.

-Me tengo que ir ya – se apresuró en decir Sango antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran -. No puedo dejar a mis niños descuidados por más tiempo.

-Claro Sango, no te preocupes – la despidió Kagome.

-Gracias por todo – añadió Ushio con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada mujer. Todas necesitamos ayuda en estos momentos. De lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de criar bien a esa criatura.

-¿Podemos ir con ella mamá? – preguntó Sayuri

-Sí, por favor mamá. Hoy habíamos quedado con las gemelas para ir al río a pescar – añadió Takumi.

Kagome miró a Sango con expresión interrogante. La extermina sonrió y asintió.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. Id y pasároslo bien – les dijo Kagome.

-Gracias. Hasta luego – dijeron Takumi y Sayuri al mismo tiempo para después ir escopetados hacia la puerta.

-Más tarde me pasaré para ver cómo van las cosas – se despidió Sango antes de salir de la cabaña.

-Tened cuidado – gritó Inuyasha a la vez que movía sus orejitas.

Kagome sonrió. Seguro que estaba escuchando la respuesta de sus hijos y vigilándoles hasta que desaparecieran de su campo de audición. Tan sobreprotector como siempre. Ella sabía que todos los días iba a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para derrotar a cualquier youkai que se acercara más de la cuanta a la aldea y que así sus hijos no corrieran ningún riesgo cuando se fueran por ahí a jugar. Muchas veces se podía pasar de sobreprotector, nunca se la iba a olvidar lo que la costó que accediera a que Ushio se casara con Takuya. Pero prefería que fuera así y no como otros padres que se desentendían completamente de sus hijos. Se sentía tranquila sabiendo que Inuyasha velaba constantemente por la seguridad de sus niños, o cachorros como les llamaba él.

-Por cierto. ¿Habéis pensado en qué nombre vais a ponerla? – preguntó Kagome.

Ushio miró dudosa a Takuya, y este asintió, dándola a entender que le dejaba la decisión a ella.

-Bueno… - comenzó a decir Ushio – Yo había pensado en un nombre en el caso de que fuera niña… pero no sé si os va a gustar la idea.

-Es tú hija cariño. Puedes llamarla como quieras – la aseguró Kagome -. No tienes que tener en cuenta nuestra opinión al respecto.

-Había pensado en llamarla… Kykio – confesó Ushio temerosa por la reacción que tendrían sus progenitores.

Continuará…

Esta ha sido la primera parte, en cuanto pueda subo la segunda parte del epílogo.

Nos vemos ^^


	3. Epílogo Parte 2

Aquí os dejo la segunda parte.

Espero que os guste ^^

**Ella también es mía parte 2**

-Por cierto. ¿Habéis pensado en qué nombre vais a ponerla? – preguntó Kagome.

Ushio miró dudosa a Takuya, y este asintió, dándola a entender que le dejaba la decisión a ella.

-Bueno… - comenzó a decir Ushio – Yo había pensado en un nombre en el caso de que fuera niña… pero no sé si os va a gustar la idea.

-Es tú hija cariño. Puedes llamarla como quieras – la aseguró Kagome -. No tienes que tener en cuenta nuestra opinión al respecto.

-Había pensado en llamarla… Kykio – confesó Ushio temerosa por la reacción que tendrían sus progenitores. Inuyasha y Kagome no pudieron ocultar su expresión de sorpresa -. Me habéis contado que Kykio fue una poderosa sacerdotisa que también amó a papá más que a nadie en el mundo, que fue capaz de morir para estar con él y que incluso renació después de su muerte. Yo quiero que mi pequeña sea alguien fuerte como ella, capaz de arriesgarlo todo por las personas a las que quiere, incluso por encima de la propia muerte. Pero sé que a vosotros os puede resultar doloroso, ya que cada vez que oigáis su nombre os traerá dolorosos recuerdos. Por eso entenderé si preferís que la ponga otro nombre…

-No. –la interrumpió Inuyasha -. Kykio está bien.

Kagome miró de reojo a su marido. Parecía convencido de lo que había dicho, pero a ella aún le preocupaba. Sabía que Inuyasha era capaz de aceptar lo que fuera para contentar a sus hijos, aunque le resultara doloroso.

-Kykio – repitió Hikari sonriendo – Kykio. Kykio.

-Pues parece que todos estamos de acuerdo – habló Takuya sonriendo y acariciando la cabecita de si hija – Esta pequeña se llamará Kykio.

Ushio les lanzó una mirada de preocupada a su padre y a su madre, pero cuando Takuya se puso a hablarla de otras cosas referentes a la recién nacida le prestó toda su atención; Kagome también intervino en la conversación aconsejándoles, ya que tenían muchas dudas al ser padres primerizos. Por su parte Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto en el sitio metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que unos minutos después se levanto del sitio con Hikari aún en brazos y salió silenciosamente de la cabaña. Kagome se preocupó, y se disculpó con Takuya y su hija para salir a buscar a su marido.

Ushio vio preocupada como su madre salía detrás de su padre. No debía de haber sugerido el nombre de Kykio.

Kagome caminaba a paso rápido en dirección al Goshimboku. Inuyasha siempre iba allí cuando quería estar solo para pensar, estaba segura de que le encontraría allí. Después de pocos minutos llegó hasta el árbol sagrado. No vio a su marido a los pies del árbol, pero sabía que estaba cerca, podía sentirle. Alzó la cabeza, observando las gruesas y fuertes ramas y sonrió al distinguir una figura roja en una de las más altas.

-Inuyasha – le llamó sin alzar la voz. Sabía que Inuyasha con sus finas orejas la podía oír perfectamente, además de que seguramente la habría sentido acercarse.

Como esperaba el hanyou solo tardó unos segundos en saltar desde el árbol para aterrizar al lado de ella en la base del árbol. Hikari reía alegremente en los brazos de su padre, la divertía que Inuyasha diera ese tipo de saltos con ella en brazos, había sacado el espíritu temerario de su padre, cosa que preocupaba a Kagome. Hikari, al contrario de sus demás hijos no había mostrado ningún signo de haber heredado sangre youkai de su padre. Era cierto que era más resistente si se comparaba con los demás niños humanos, pero no tenía garras, colmillos u orejas de perro. A Kagome la preocupaba que a pesar de su debilidad quisiera igualar a sus hermanos y se expusiera a algún peligro, resultando herida. Por lo menos la anciana Kaede la había asegurado que Hikari había heredado sus habilidades de sacerdotisa, cosa que no habían manifestado sus hermanos, y cuando fuera más mayor podría enseñarla a utilizarlos para defenderse.

-La cachorra necesita comer. Está hambrienta – fue lo primero que la dijo el hanyou al bajar del árbol sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No me extraña que lo esté – habló Kagome cogiendo a Hikari de los brazos de Inuyasha -. Después de todo ha sacado el apetito voraz de su padre, y esta noche no ha tomado su comida a mitad de noche.

-Claro que sí – la contradijo Inuyasha -. Yo me encargué de alimentarla.

-¿En serio Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome un poco sorprendida.

-Sí. Antes de salir de casa cogí uno de esos recipientes en los que guardas su comida. No podía permitir que la cachorra pasara hambre.

Kagome sonrió. Por lo menos hasta que llegara el tiempo en el que Hikari pudiera controlar su poder espiritual podía estar tranquila. Inuyasha, consciente de la debilidad de su hija más pequeña, apenas se separaba de ella y estaba pendiente de su seguridad en todo momento.

-Mamá – habló la pequeña extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su madre. Kagome sonrió y la cogió de los brazos de Inuyasha para cargarla ella.

Inuyasha nada más soltar a la pequeña miró detenidamente a su alrededor mientras movía sus orejas y olisqueaba el aire en busca de alguna amenaza. Él se negaba a dejar a Hikari a nadie que no fuera ella, no confiaba en nadie más para eso; y de todas formas nunca las dejaba a solas, siempre se mantenía cerca y alerta. Si a Ushio la había costado trabajo conseguir el permiso de Inuyasha para casarse, seguro que a Hikari la costaría muchísimo más.

-Oye Inuyasha. ¿Estás bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Kagome tímidamente. De todos modos había ido allí para eso y no iba a marcharse sin saberlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Inuyasha confuso y dejando lo que estaba haciendo para prestar total atención a su mujer.

-Ya sabes… Por lo de Kykio…

Inuyasha en principio se tensó, pero en seguida se relajó y se rascó de forma despreocupada la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi nieta?

Kagome se sorprendió de que ya llamara "nieta" la recién nacida, pero eso ahora la daba igual. Inuyasha estaba intentando cambiar de tema y eso no era bueno.

-Sabes que no me estaba refiriendo a esa Kykio, Inuyasha – dijo Kagome con un tono que le advertía que no tratara de negarlo.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente unos segundos para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Ya he dicho que me da igual cómo se llame la cachorra. Si ellos quieren llamarla Kykio no me voy a oponer; y tampoco me afecta para nada que lo hagan si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-No me mientas Inuyasha – le advirtió Kagome con tono serio -. La reacción que has tenido antes en la cabaña cuando se ha mencionado a Kykio no ha sido para nada normal.

-Papá y mamá no pelear – habló la pequeña Hikari mirando alternativamente a su madre y a su padre a punto de llorar.

-No cachorra – trató de tranquilizarla Inuyasha a la vez que se acercaba a la pequeña y la acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza -. Tú mamá y yo solo estamos hablando de cosas de mayores.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó aún con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Claro cariño, no te preocupes – intervino también Kagome. Hikari sonrió feliz y se puso a jugar con el cabello de su madre dejando de prestar a tención a la conversación.

Inuyasha y Kagome se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, viendo a su hija jugar, hasta que Inuyasha finalmente habló:

-Sé que actué de un modo un poco extraño, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Solo es que me pilló desprevenido que nuestra cachorra quisiera ponerle el nombre de Kykio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella y muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente – dijo mientras miraba melancólicamente hacia el Goshimboku, el árbol en el que había permanecido sellado durante cincuenta años debido a una de las flechas de Kykio.

-¿Aún la amas? – preguntó Kagome. Sabía que después de tantos años no merecía la pena preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Inuyasha se giró a verla con una expresión de sorpresa. Pero después, al ver la expresión azorada y de congoja de su mujer, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarla levemente, dejando a la pequeña Hikari entre ambos.

-Es cierto que sentí un gran cariño hacia Kykio, y aún lo siento. – Kagome bajó la mirada, pero él la agarró del mentón haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos -. Aunque ahora creo que nunca la amé realmente -. Kagome se sorprendió por su revelación, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita ante su reacción -. Tú fuiste la que me enseño lo que es amar y lo que se siente al ser amado incondicionalmente Kagome. Gracias a ti tengo amigos y algo que jamás creí llegar a tener, una familia, hijos y ahora hasta una nieta. Mis cachorros y tú sois lo más valioso que he tenido jamás en la vida. Siempre sentiré algo especial por Kykio, pero nada comparado con lo que siento hacia vosotros. – Acercó su rostro lentamente hacia el de su mujer, hasta que pudieron sentir cada uno el aliento del otro -. Te amo – susurró antes de darle un tierno beso.

Kagome sonrió feliz y le correspondió al beso, hasta que sintió unos fuertes tirones en su cabello y se obligo a dejar el beso para mirar a su hija. Ella, atrapada entre los pechos de ambos, la miraba con un leve puchero. Por un momento temió haberla hecho daño sin darse cuenta, aunque había tenido cuidado, pero sus temores se disiparon cuanto la oyó decir.

-No vale. Yo tambén beso.

Los dos rieron divertidos.

-Claro que sí cachorra. También hay besos para ti – dijo Inuyasha para después besar cariñosamente a su hija en la mejilla.

-Hikari ha heredado todos tus malos rasgos Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

-Es tragona, temeraria, celosa y posesiva, igual que su padre – aclaró con tono burlón.

-Di lo que quieras, pero a ti te encanta que yo sea así – dijo también con tono burlón y sonriéndola de esa forma altanera que la hacía estremecer.

-Eres un creído – le acusó simulando enfado y con un leve sonrojo.

-Otro rasgo de los que te encantan para añadir a la lista.

Kagome se sonrojó aún más. Iba a responderle con alguna grosería para bajarle los humos cuando vio a Inuyasha tensarse y concentrar todos sus sentidos en algún punto en la lejanía, con una expresión seria y algo cabreada. Antes de que la miko pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba la cogió en brazos y echo a correr en dirección a la aldea.

Kagome soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por su repentina y rápida acción; en cambio Hikari, que permanecía sobre el regazo de su madre, soltó una carcajada. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban al lado de su cabaña. Inuyasha depositó a su esposa en el suelo delicadamente para después entrar como alma que lleva el diablo a la cabaña. Kagome estaba a punto de seguirle, preocupada por la seguridad de su hija Ushio y la recién nacida cuando escuchó a Inuyasha gritar:

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi casa lobo rabioso?

-¡He venido a ver a mi nieta! ¡¿A qué más iba a venir bestia?

Kagome se relajó al reconocer la voz de Kouga. Así que se trataba de eso… Escuchó otras voces que venían de más lejos, reconoció la voz de su hijo Takumi entre ellas y se acercó a ver. Como creía su hijo estaba discutiendo con el hijo menor de Koga, Sasuke, que era de su misma edad; interponiéndose entre el niño lobo y su hermana Sayuri.

-¡No dejaré que te acerques a mi hermana y le pegues tus pulgas lobo! – gritaba Takumi.

-¡Tú eres el que tiene pulgas perro! ¡Apártate de mi camino!

-¡En tus sueños sarnoso! ¡Deja de acosarla, tú no le interesas!

Kagome suspiró pesadamente. Sasuke se había mostrado interesado por Sayuri, pero su hija no le correspondía. Por eso siempre estaba tratando de acercarse a ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero Takumi, que había heredado el carácter sobreprotector de su padre y su odio a los lobos, siempre trataba de alejarle. Siempre era igual.

Muchas veces, cuando los veía discutir así, recordaba los tiempos en que Inuyasha y Kouga peleaban por ella. Tenía la sensación de que había sido ayer mismo, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

-Kagome. – La miko se giró en la dirección de la voz justo a tiempo de ver a Ayame, la mujer de Kouga, ir hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa -. Hola a ti también Hikari, preciosa – añadió Ayame cuando llegó hasta ellas pellizcándole levemente la mejilla a la bebé. Hikari sonrió feliz y agitó su manita saludándola sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ayame. ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo también.

-Perfectamente. Sobre todo desde que se me han empezado a pasar los síntomas de los primeros meses. – dijo acariciando su tripa, que aún estaba tan solo un poco abultada.

-Estarás desando que nazca.

-Desde luego. Me siento inútil estando embarazada. Kouga es demasiado sobreprotector y apenas me deja hacer nada cuando estoy en estado. Me aburro un montón – dijo con tono hastiado – Tan solo espero que esta vez sea niña. Ya estoy cansada de tener a tantos machos a mí alrededor. Necesito una hija con la que poder hablar de estas cosas cuando crezca. Los hombres son tan insensibles.

-No será para tanto mujer…

-¡Claro que sí que es para tanto, y mucho más! – gritó la pelirroja echando fuego por los ojos -. Kouga me trata como si fuera un objeto, no tiene en cuanta mis sentimientos, me considera una carga. Si hasta quería llevarme a cuestas hasta aquí. Pero yo me negué completamente. Aunque me ponga tan gorda que pueda llegar a reventar jamás dejaré que me trate como un fardo, como un lastre – Ayame parecía a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilízate Ayame. Estoy segura de que Koga no piensa eso, de ninguna manera. Él te quiere – trató de tranquilizarla Kagome abrazándola levemente y con un goterón cayendo de su cabeza. Al parecer alguien estaba excesivamente sensible por las hormonas del embarazo. -. Koga tan solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. Tienes suerte por tener un marido tan atento como él.

-Sí, tienes razón. – concordó finalmente Ayame secándose las pocas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas -. Es el embarazo, que siempre me pone demasiado irritable y sensible. Siento que tengas que aguantarme amiga.

-No te preocupes. Después de todo, para eso estamos las amigas – habló Kagome regalándola una cálida sonrisa.

El volumen de los gritos aumentó, además de que ahora también se escuchaban golpes. Kagome y Ayame se giraron preocupadas, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Sayuri se unía a la pelea que ya habían empezado su hermano y Sasuke.

-Takumi, Sayuri. Ya basta. – exigió Kagome acercándose más a ellos junto con Ayame. Pero sus hijos parecían demasiado ocupados golpeando, gritando y esquivando golpes como para prestarla atención.

La miko estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando Ayame dijo:

-No te sofoques Kagome. Yo me encargo – afirmó convencida para después acercarse decidida hacia el revoltijo que en esos momentos formaban los hijos de ambas.

-Espera Ayame… - pero antes de que la diera tiempo a decir nada más la youkai lobo ya había agarrado a su hijo de su cola de lobo con una sola mano, alejándole de los otros dos niños y dándole un capón en la cabeza.

-Ya basta Sasuke. – le reprendió Ayame severamente -. Creía que ya te lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro antes de salir de casa. Si Sayuri no está interesada en ti por ahora lo que debes hacer es dejarla espacio y esperar a que ella se acerque a ti si quiere. Si la acosas lo único que vas a conseguir es asustarla y alejarla más de ti.

-Pero papá me dijo que…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas caso de los consejos que te dé tú padre? En lo que a la psicología femenina se refiere, él no tiene ni idea. Más bien, siempre hace todo lo contrario a lo que debería hacerse. ¿Está vez me has entendido?

Sasuke asintió avergonzado por la situación tan humillante por la que le estaba haciendo pasar su madre, y en cuanto esta le soltó, dejándole en el suelo, se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña. Ayame se disculpó y le siguió.

Kagome les despidió con la mano para después girarse repentinamente. Justo como esperaba Sayuri y Takumi estaban tratando de escabullirse para librarse de la reprimenda. La recordaban tanto a Inuyasha en esas ocasiones.

-Takumi, Sayuri – les llamó con tono firme y serio. Los dos niños se tensaron al sentirse descubiertos antes de poder emprender la huida, y tras unos segundos de vacilación se giraron para encarar a su madre con su mejor expresión de perrito arrepentido que se pudiera imaginar. También le recordaban a Inuyasha en esos momentos. Suspiró pesadamente -. Ya no sé qué hacer con vosotros, de verdad – reconoció la miko con tono cansado.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y así te ahorras tener que darnos la reprimenda.

Kagome fulminó a Takumi con la mirada por su comentario. Este, intimidado, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos junto con su hermana. Su madre le daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Kagome sintió cómo Hikari se revolvía inquieta en sus brazos y desvió su atención hacia ella. Takumi y Sayuri suspiraron aliviados.

-Mamá, yo comer – habló la bebé haciendo un puchero.

-A sí, perdona cariño. – se disculpó Kagome con una gran sonrisa -. Ahora mismo te doy tu comida. Y vosotros – añadió con tono serio, haciendo que Takumi y Sayuri, que habían tratado de huir otra vez, se quedaran clavados en el sitio de nuevo – a la hora de la cena ya hablaremos sobre vuestra conducta.

-Sí, mamá – dijeron los dos al unísono y huyendo los dos de allí sonriendo traviesamente. Se habían librado de la bronca, y si pretendía regañarlos a la hora de la cena no tendrían de qué preocuparse, ya que su padre siempre consentía sus peleas con el joven lobo; solo se enfadaba si se enteraba de que habían perdido contra él.

Kagome suspiró cansada mientras veía sus hijos alejarse corriendo. A veces pensaba que era demasiado blanda cuando les reñía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya que ella adoraba a sus hijos y no la gustaba verles sufrir cuando les reprendía. Eran sus pequeños niños, sus pequeños Inuyashas, su pequeña familia.

-¿Pequeña? – se preguntó Kagome en medio de sus meditaciones.

Miró a la pequeña bebé que la sonreía entre sus brazos, a sus otros dos hijos que se iban corriendo en dirección al río, se giró para ver a su marido discutir con Kouga fuera de la cabaña. Seguramente Inuyasha habría llevado la discusión afuera para no importunar más a su hija más mayor y a su nieta con sus gritos, además de para vigilarla a ella y a Hikari. Lo podía asegurar al distinguir cómo una de sus orejitas de perro estaba firmemente orientada en su dirección.

-Ella también es mía – gritaba Inuyasha.

-La pequeña Kykio es más mía que tuya, bestia. Recuerda que ha heredado más sangre youkai por parte de mi hijo.

-Pero su belleza es de mi cachorra, sarnoso.

-¿Quieres pelear, perrito?

-Cuando quieras sarnosito.

Vio a Ayame y Shippo interponerse entre los dos para intentar detener su pelea. Vio al monje Miroku que junto con Sango, algunos de sus hijos y la anciana Kaede se dirigían hace la cabaña.

No. Definitivamente su familia no era pequeña. Ya no.

Recordó por unos segundos a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hermano pequeño Sota. La familia que había dejado allá en el futuro, pero que siempre estaría presente en su mente y su corazón.

Sonrió alegremente a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeña bebé, estrujándola delicadamente contra su pecho.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber vuelto al pasado para pasar el resto de su vida con Inuyasha, al igual que jamás se había arrepentido de perdonar a Inuyasha todos los encuentros furtivos que mantuvo con Kykio en su día.

Su decisión la había permitido tener una familia maravillosa con la que era realmente feliz y se sentía completa. Definitivamente, seguiría caminando hacia el mañana junto con Inuyasha y el resto de los miembros de su creciente familia.

-Es una promesa – susurró al viento, justo cuando este sopló a su alrededor, meciendo su cabellera azabache.

**FIN**

Este es el final definitivo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review con vuestras opiniones.

Tan solo por favor, los que detestéis a Kykio no me odiéis a mí por haberle puesto su nombre a la nieta de Inuyasha. Simplemente me pareció adecuado por el enfoque que le quería dar al fanfic. Pero a mí Kykio no es que me agrade mucho.

Si os habéis quedado con ganas de leer alguna otra historia mía, no dudéis en pasaros por mi cuenta.

Sayonara ^^


End file.
